1. Field of Invention
The invention is an adjustable audible tempo device included in the handle of a golf club or within a clip-on tube attached to the golfer or a golf bag, which may be adjusted to a repetitive rhythmic audible meter, for the development of a consistent swing speed in the swinging of a golf club or a putter.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following United States patents were discovered and are disclosed within this application for utility patent. All relate to golf club swing meters and audible metronomes relative to the development of a consistent golf swing or to alert a golfer of a swing error.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,988 to Burke, a device is disclosed which is contained within the upper portion of a golf shaft, the device indicating an over-swing by a golfer, apparently using an inertial activated electrical circuit mechanism. An electronic metronome with a timing indicator adjustable in length of time and the spacing of rhythmic signal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,686 to Ishikawa.
Five U.S. Patents disclose audible sound producing metronomes either worn by the golfer having an earphone or placed near the golfer producing an audible signal, including U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,807 to Bendo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,519 to Sabowitz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,281 to Berghofer and U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,790 to Anthes and U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,707 to Fink. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,868 to Kiyonaga, two plates stood on by a golfer detect the golfer""s weight during the swing and also produce three audible prompts from a chime during the swing to signal the timing of the stroke and indicating the weight shift of the golfer during the swing, also producing a visible lighting pattern to indicate the weight shift sequence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,538 to Stewart, discloses some sort of xe2x80x9csensiblexe2x80x9d signal, apparently indicating the linear length of the backstroke and swing stroke, primarily with a putter, using a tube with a non-descriptive microswitch to produce this xe2x80x9csensiblexe2x80x9d signal. This applicant is not quite sure how this invention works, but is rather confident it is dissimilar enough not to pose a novelty problem with the current invention.
The current invention is distinguished in that it is applied within the upper portion of the golf club shaft underneath the golf grip, incorporated within the golf club itself the audible rhythmic signal emitted from the end of the golf grip detected by the golfer during their swing, or it may be encased and hung on a nearby golf club bag. One embodiment of this invention may be installed underneath the golf grip, primarily installed in a utility practice club not used during a regular round of golf, the device having a tubular size and shape to fit within the upper end of the golf shaft having a pin to adjust the golf tempo speed.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an adjustable audible rhythmic golf aid installed within the golf club for practicing swing timing. The invention is an electronic device that allows the weekend golfer to practice a consistent and repeatable tempo. It can be use on a practice range and on the course, emitting an audible sound that allows the golfer to practice their swing, synchronized to its audible pulse to achieve a more smooth consistent swing tempo.
Unlike a metronome, used in music and in other sports training devices, the invention pulse rate is centered at 63 pulses per minute, which is an optimum tempo for the golf swing. The pulse rate is adjusted to increase or decrease such rate allowing it to adjust to the individual golfer.
The invention is provided in an electronically configured component assembly for placement within a golf shaft and also placement within a clip-on tube, the clip-on tube being attached to a golf bag, belt loop or within a pocket. When placed in the golf shaft, under the grip, the device is turned on by insertion of a conductive pin and adjustment is made by turning the pin, accessed through a hole in the top of the grip. Removal of the conductive pin turns the device off. Regarding the clip-on tube, it is activated similar to the activation of a ball point pin, using a simple electronic click switch.
In the event the tempo rate is too slow, golfers will find that loss of balance and improper shift occurs during the backswing, often causing a chop where the club head is grounded before striking the ball causing a resultant hook. With a too fast tempo, the golfer will notice a bend in the elbow and inability to return the club head to the correct point of impact without rushing the downswing, placing the hands in front of the ball resulting in a slice. Once the correct tempo is established, the backswing and down swing are in sync with the body and the hands, resulting in proper impact and contact with the ball. By installing the device in a golf club, the golfer is able to have the club with the golfer at all times, whether at the driving range, the practice green or on the golf course. The device may be used in all clubs, including woods, irons, wedges and putters.